characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Junior (India, English and French)
Disney Junior India is the block that replaced India's Playhouse Disney block. Disney Junior India serves as a block on Disney Channel India. The program debuted at 11:00 A.M. on Monday, 4 July 2011 on Disney Channel. The programming telecasts in English, Hindi, French, Tamil and Telugu. Also a 24-hour commercial-free television channel. History Disney Junior was formerly called Playhouse Disney and was a preschool-programming block that launched in India in 2006. It broadcast on Disney channel. It was broadcast in Hindi, French and English, and ran on Disney Channel India from 1 July 2011. On 4 July, it got replaced with Disney Junior with a multi-language option (English, French, Hindi, Tamil, Telugu). It serves as a 2-3 hour block on Disney Channel India. Current Shows *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fushigi_no_Kuni_no_Alice Alice in Wonderland] *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Art Attack'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Bunnytown'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Chiro'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chuggington'' *''Classic Cartoons'' *''Dibo The Gift Dragon'' *''Disney Fairies Shorts'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''The Garden of Clarilu'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Henry's World'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Macdonald's Farm'' *''Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mouk'' *''Mr. Moon'' *''Murray has a Little Lamb'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''Noddy's Toyland Adventures'' *''Octonauts'' *''Postman Pat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''Shapes'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Stella and Sam'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Tweenies'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''WordWorld'' Characters in Idents and Songs *Mickey Mouse *Handy Manny *Jake *Badger *Winnie the Pooh *Oso *Dave, Rich, Smitty and Scott *Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo *Lilo and Stitch *Chloe *Annie, June, Leo and Quincy *Nifty, Moggy, Buzz, E.W., Thera and Shelly *Jassa Ahluwalia *Clarilu Disney Junior Characters in the Ball Ident *Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Oso *Zooter and Ellyvan *Winnei the Pooh *Chloe and Tara *Handy Manny *Jake and Izzy *Annie, June, Leo and Quincy *Duck and Sheep *Noddy, Big-Ears, Mr Plod and Bumpy Dog *Timmy *Strawberry Shortcake *Oopsy Bear *Alice and Benny Bunny *Eubie and Fran *Bear *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Tinker Bell *Stitch *Woof Woof *Badger *Dave, Rich, Smitty and Scott *Princess, Dotty and Claude *Postman Pat *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy *Ariel *Clarilu Interstitial programming *''A Poem Is...'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' *''Feeling Good with JoJo!'' *''Handy Manny's School for Tools'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Quiet Is...'' *''Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps'' *''Bunnytown'' Shorts *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Choo-Choo Soul'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Noddy's Song'' *''Once Upon a Time, In the Night Garden'' *''Shanna's Show'' *''Tasty Time With ZeFronk'' *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' Disney Junior Special Logos *Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Pappa Bee, Rubee, Babee, Buzzbee, Mamma Bee and Barnabee *Dusty, Turner, Felipe, Manny, Rusty and Pat *Chilly, Lambie, Hallie, Doc McStuffins and Stuffy *Nifty, Moggy, Buzz, E.W., Thera and Shelly *Lilo and Stitch *Badger *Oso *Hathi, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Baloo, Kaa and Louie *Duck, Sheep, Bear, Ant, Frog and Pig *Jake and Skully *Rabbit, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore and Piglet *Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran *Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear and Share Bear *Timon and Pumbaa *Strawberry Shortcake *Dave, Rich, Smitty, Scott and Warehouse Mouse *Rivet, Caramel, Nibblit, Charley Bear, Bellarina and Frozo *Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian *Oink and Oinky, Moo Moo, Woof Woof, Quack Quack and Neigh Neigh *Rex, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch and Unicorn *Jet, Riley, Lovely Carrot, Chloe, Tara and Danny *Treelo, Pip, Pop, Bear, Tutter and Ojo *Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Claude, Princess, Sad Sack and Lucy *Annie, Rocket, June, Leo and Quincy *Zooter, Ellyvan and Bungo *Tombliboo Unn, Tombliboo Ooo, Tombliboo Eee, Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy and Makka Pakka *Ruffy, Otus, Mittens, Timmy, Paxton and Yabba *Chester, Dodo, Benny Bunny, Alice, The Queen of Hearts and The Jabberwocky *Mr. Wobbly Man, Big-Ears, Mr Plod, Noddy, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear *Clarilu *Lieutenant Kwazii, Captain Barnacles and Medic Peso Category:TV Networks